No More Cherry (vassalord fanfic)
by SuperYaoiLoverxoxo
Summary: This is my first story to upload so I hope its okay. Its a little rushed and I apologize for that. So what happens when Chris finally loses his cool about his nickname? Read and find out. Rated M for smexy behavior and actions that take place. Enjoy fellow perverts :) Reviews are appreciated!


**This is my first story to publish so I hope I'm doing it right :). The story is kinda rushed, sorry.**

* * *

Chris sat at his laptop typing and doing his work for the day. He could hear his master's sighs of bordom as he  
lay on Chris' bed behind him.  
"Cherry! Im bored! Can you help me?  
Chris' eye twitched at the sound of that nickname.  
"Master.. I told you not to call me that. It annoys me."  
Rayflo looked up at his partner, with an annoyed look on his face.  
"It's not my fault. You haven't earned your right to be called differently. As far as I am concerned, you are a Cherry  
and will always be.  
Chris grew irritated. He slamed the laptop shut and stood up. He turned and walked towards his wide eyed master.  
"Fine. I'll meet your bluff,master. You don't think i'll really do anything do you?" He got really close to Rayflo's face  
and pushed him onto his back with his arms held above his head. Chris unfastened his tie, and used it to tie Rayflo's wrists  
to the bed frame. Rayflo's face was pink, and he wouldn't look at Chris. He was surprized to feel Chris' warm lips lock with  
his. Rayflo felt Chris' tounge begin to swirl in his mouth.  
"Mphhh..C-Chris..Y-you don't...h-have to..." Chris parted lips with his master.  
"No. I don't do I?" Chris let his kisses slip down to his master's neck. Rayflo twitched and silently moaned in his throat,  
but loud enough for Chris to hear. Chris' chest was beating intensely. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't have to. He just wanted  
to. But now it was for a greater reason then because of some stupid nickname. All of the lust that Chris had bottled up inside for his  
master was now being let out and he couldn't really stop.  
"Chris...n-nah..." Chris couldn't fully take off Rayflo's shirt but it was open,like most always, exposing his full chest.  
Chris started to suck and play with Rayflo's nipple with his tounge. Rayflo tugged on the restraint on his wrists and moaned.  
He wanted his hands free. He was enjoying it a lot but he didn't want Chris doing something he didn't have to do.  
"C-chris...I'll...nugh..s-stop calling you c-cherry...b-but if you dont want to..d-do this..ahh.." Chris didn't respond. His  
mind was blank. He simply continued sucking and playing with his master's body. Chris started to unbutton and pull of his own shirt.  
Rayflo felt Chris' chest brush up against his as Chris went back to kissing his master's mouth. Rayflo felt his crotch throb with  
if he read his mind, Chris began rubbing his knee on his masters sweet spot. Rayflo moaned between breaths of air  
when their lips would part for a second.  
"Nahh!...ngh..C-chris..." Rayflo was flushed red. His eyes were closed, and he was growing impatient. He started thrusting himself  
against Chris' flinched a bit. He was getting very hard himself. Chris moved down and unzipped Rayflo's pants and pulled  
them off. He stared down at his master's throbbing tool. Rayflo looked away in embarrasment. He felt Chris get close and pull off his boxers.  
Chris was in a lustful daze. His mind was blurry and he couldn't think straight. Next thing he knew he leaned forward and started to suck.  
Rayflo jolted and twisted. He moaned loudly and pulled his arms forward. He wish that damn tie wasn't there so he could fully embrace his lover.  
Or at the very least cover up some of those embarassing moans. Chris continued to suck a bit could feel something building building up  
inside of his master. He stopped and looked up at his master. Rayflo's face was blushed from ear to ear. There was some drool running down his cheek.  
It was clear he was enjoying it. Chris unzipped his pants and got up closer to Rayflo's face. Rayflo couldn't help looking up at Chris. His entire  
face was blushed pure red, and he had longing and desire in his eyes.  
"Mas..ter...I..I'm.." Chris breathed. Without warning Chris thrusted himself into Rayflo. Immidently he had hit a sweet spot that made his master scream with  
pleasure. Not giving Rayflo much time to get used to it Chris started slaming into his master. His mind was completely blank and all he could even  
comprehend was the emense pleasure he felt. Chris was going as fast as he could, with Rayflo moaning at the top of his lungs. Rayflo had pulled on his  
restraits so much,he eventually was able to get free. He imediently reached for a pillow next to him and covered his face. He wrapped his other arm around  
Chris' neck. Chris seemed not to knotice and didn't really care. He just kept going. Rayflo's body shivered. He was on the verge of coming. He was glad that  
his face was covered. Chris never seemed to loose pace. In fact, he was starting to go a bit faster. Rayflo couln't stand it anymore. In an instant, he jolted  
his body, and let out his warm pleasure, on Chris' chest. Chris seemed unphased by this, and went even faster. Soon Chris came too. He was dripping in sweat and  
pantingas he finally stopped. He let his thoughts go back to him and he finnaly noticed the pillow on Rayflo's face. He leaned forward, and lifted to pillow,  
to see his masters red hot face.  
"Why did you cover your face master..?" Rayflo looked away. Not wanting to look Chris in the eye.  
"B..because..its embarrasing...I..sound like a whore.." Chris turned Rayflo's head to face him, and smiled gently. He gave his master a great big kiss on the  
lips. He flopped down next to Rayflo and wrapped his arms around his master.  
"Chris...I'm sorry..If I forced you into this.." Chris held his master tighter, burrying his face into his shoulder.  
"I regret nothing, master. I did it because...I love you..." The red returned to Rayflo's face. He turned and faced Chris and smiled.  
"Heh...I gouess this means your not my Cherry anymore huh?" He laughed a bit in his throught.  
"Awwww...such a shame though...I liked that nickname.." Chris got a sinister feeling from his master and looked down at him.  
"M-master..."  
"I don't see any reason to stop calling you that. I mean, you know it's no longer true, so lets just keep it as a cute nickname,thats all."  
"Master!" Chris looked at his master with an irritated face. Rayflo simply responded by lightly kissing him on the lips and going to sleep  
in his Cherry's arms.

THE END :)


End file.
